


Jeg liker meg bedre når jeg er med deg

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: College/University, Evakteket Challenge, Get Together, M/M, Wrong number
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: Nå foreslår jeg at du sender en melding med én eneste gang, også legger du ved en selfie, sånn at han husker hvor søt og uskyldig du ser ut", sier Eskild og blunker til Isak."En selfie? Hva faen?" spør Isak forvirret."Det er sånn det gjøres i dag vettu. Folk gir nummeret sitt til så mange på byen, så man sender en selfie dagen etterpå for at de skal huske hvordan du ser ut" svarer Eskild seriøst. Han tar mobilen til Isak ut av hendene hans, og tar et bilde av han sammen med kaffekoppen. "Sånn, nå sender du dette, skriver takk for i går og spør om han vil møtes. OK?". Isak himler med øynene, men nikker. Eskild har vel rett, han trenger å få seg noe snart.[For the Evakteket Challenge.]





	Jeg liker meg bedre når jeg er med deg

"Hæ? Jeg hører ikke en dritt" roper Isak over alt bråket på utestedet. Han står ved baren og fører en samtale med en småkjekk fyr med brunt hår og brune øyne. Gutten er i full gang med å fortelle en historie, men Isak har problemer med å følge med på grunn av det høye lydnivået. "Du er så søt" roper gutten og blunker til Isak. Isak smiler tilbake, men kjenner at han egentlig ikke er så interessert.

Den eneste grunnen til at han ble med ut i kveld, er at Eskild dro ham ut av senga. "Du trenger pikk, Isak. Pikk" sa Eskild bestemt. Han har vel for så vidt rett, men Isak klarer ikke å føle noe lyst eller glede ved tanken på å ligge med denne gutten. "Du? jeg må nesten komme meg hjemover. Det er jo bare onsdag i morgen, så må opp tidlig" sier Isak, og prøver å gi et unnskyldende blikk. Gutten ser skuffet ut, og lener seg fremover. "Kan jeg gi deg nummeret mitt, så kan vi møtes og ta en kaffe?". Isak nikker for å være høflig, og gutten trykker inn nummeret sitt på telefonen til Isak. Han lagrer det som "Julian", og Isak legger mobilen tilbake i lomma. "Vi chattes" sier han, og går hjemover alene. 

- 

Dagen etter våkner Isak tidlig, og kjenner seg lettet over at han ikke drakk mer i går. Han skal på biblioteket på Blindern for å skrive en oppgave om fysiske prosesser i geofag, og trenger å være i god form. Han tar en dusj, og setter seg ned på kjøkkenet med en kopp kaffe for å våkne litt. Eskild kommer ut fra rommet sitt og gliser. "Halla baby gay, hvordan gikk det i går kveld?". Isak ser på ham med et oppgitt blikk. "Joa, var chill det". Eskild ser forventningsfull ut, men Isak ser bare ned i kaffekoppen igjen. "Ja, fortell da. Ble det noe pikk?" spør Eskild entusiastisk, og Isak himler med øynene. "Nei, det ble ikke noe pikk. Jeg gikk hjem tidlig, alene" sier han irritert. Nå er det Eskild som himler med øynene. "Hva med han mørke og kjekke hunken som du pratet med i baren da?". "Næh, men fikk nummeret hans da" sier Isak og trekker likegyldig på skuldrene. Eskild skriker av glede "Du bare MÅ sende han en melding, nå!" roper han, men Isak rister på hodet. "Han var ikke helt min type, litt kjedelig" sier Isak. "Baby gay. For det første trenger han ikke å være spennende å prate med, så lenge pikken fungerer. For det andre, trenger han ikke å være din store kjærlighet for at du skal ligge med han. Nå foreslår jeg at du sender en melding med én eneste gang, også legger du ved en selfie, sånn at han husker hvor søt og uskyldig du ser ut", sier han og blunker til Isak. "En selfie? Hva faen?" spør Isak forvirret. "Det er sånn det gjøres i dag vettu. Folk gir nummeret sitt til så mange på byen, så man sender en selfie dagen etterpå for at de skal huske hvordan du ser ut" svarer Eskild seriøst. Han tar mobilen til Isak ut av hendene hans, og tar et bilde av han sammen med kaffekoppen. "Sånn, nå sender du dette, skriver takk for i går og spør om han vil møtes. OK?". Isak himler med øynene, men nikker. Eskild har vel rett, han trenger å få seg noe snart.

**Julian**

Halla. Dette er Isak, takk for i går. Møtes for å ta en kaffe?

*Photo*

-

Isak legger mobilen tilbake i lomma. "Sånn, da får vi se om han svarer. Men jeg må komme meg av gårde ass, har en oppgave å skrive". Eskild bare gliser og nikker, og Isak går ut i gangen for å kle på seg yttertøyet.

-

To timer senere sitter Isak på biblioteket i dyp konsentrasjon. Han skal skrive 5000 ord til fredag, men har kun skrevet 3000 hittil, og nå begynner det å haste. Han hører at mobilen piper, og tenker at det sikkert bare er Eskild som maser. Han blir overrasket når han ser at det er en SMS fra Julian.

**Julian**

Halla. Møtes gjerne for en kaffe. Møtes på Kafé Blindernkjelleren om en time? 

-

Jøss, han var ivrig. Isak ser på klokka. Den er bare 11, så han rekker en kaffepause før han må skrive videre.

**Julian**

Ok, ses der. 

-

50 minutter senere pakker Isak sammen alle tingene sine, og begynner å gå mot kafeen hvor han skal møte Julian. Han bestiller seg en Caffè latte, og setter seg ned for å vente. Han følger med på alle som kommer og går, men ser ikke Julian noe sted. Faen, har han blitt ditcha av en fyr som han egentlig ikke er interessert i? For en waste.

Pluselig er det noen som setter seg ned ved bordet hans, og Isak snur seg rundt med et forvirret uttrykk i ansiktet. Har Julian kommet inn uten at han har fått det med seg? Men nei, det der er definitivt ikke Julian. Rett foran Isak sitter nå den kjekkeste gutten han noensinne har sett, med blondt hår og et stort smil. Isak kjenner at han rødmer med én gang. "Halla, kan jeg sitte her?" spør gutten og hever øyenbrynene. Faen, hva skjer nå? Flørter han med Isak? "Ehm, jeg venter på noen.. eller nei. Ja, bare sitt" stotrer Isak frem og tenker "fuck Julian". Gutten smiler igjen, og strekker frem hånda for å hilse. "Jeg heter Even, og jeg ble veldig glad for meldingen din" sier han. What? Meldingen min? Selvfølgelig var dette en misforståelse, Isak har aldri hatt særlig flaks med de personene som velger å sjekke ham opp. 

"Eh sorry ass, men du snakker nok med feil person. Skal du på et jobbintervju eller noe?" spør Isak og ser spørrende på Even. Even rister på hodet, gliser og finner frem telefonen. Han holder opp bildet av Isak med kaffekoppen fra i dag morges. "Tror ikke jeg snakker med feil person, nei. Du heter Isak, og sendte meg dette søte bildet" sier Even, og det er tydelig at han synes dette er festlig. "What? Hvor fant du det? Jeg sendte det til en dude som heter Julian" svarer Isak forvirret. "Nope, du sendte det til meg. Han har sikkert gitt deg feil nummer eller noe" sier Even. Faen da, var Julian så full i går at han ikke klarte å trykke inn riktig nummer? Sjarmerende. "Faen. Sorry ass. Var ikke meningen å plage deg" sier Isak ærlig, og ser inn i de nydeligste blå øynene i verden. "Null stress, men du skylder meg en kaffe" sier Even med et smil. "Jaja, seff. Sorry igjen" sier Isak, og går bort for å bestille kaffe og kake til Even. 

Noen få minutter senere setter Isak seg ned igjen, og setter maten på bordet. "Sånn, nå skal ikke jeg plage deg mer. Ha en fin dag" sier Isak, og venter på at Even skal flytte seg til et annet bord. "Hva? Jeg vil gjerne bli sittende hvis jeg får lov?" spør Even, og tar en stor slurk av kaffen. Isak nikker. 

Hvorfor vil Even sitte her og drikke kaffe med en fremmed? Og hvorfor møtte Even opp her i det hele tatt? "Hvorfor skrev du ikke bare at jeg hadde sendt melding til feil person? Hvorfor foreslo du at vi skulle møtes i dag?" spør Isak forvirret. "Tror du virkelig jeg ville gå glipp av muligheten til å drikke kaffe med deg?" sier Even med et oppriktig uttrykk i ansiktet. Isak kjenner seg helt satt ut, for dette er _definitivt_ flørting. "Ble du skuffet? Håpet du på en hyggelig date med han der Julian?" spør Even forsiktig, og Isak ler. "Næh. Sendte bare melding fordi roommaten min tvang meg. Er litt lettet egentlig" innrømmer han, og får et stort smil i retur.

De blir sittende og prate i flere timer, og Isak glemmer alt om innleveringsoppgaven og Julian. Det eneste han klarer å tenke på er Even, Even og Even. De fyldige leppene, den sjarmerende latteren, den morsomme humoren.

-

Klokken nærmer seg fire når de endelig går side om side over campus på vei tilbake til biblioteket. "Men... hvordan visste du at jeg studerer på UiO? Siden du foreslo å møtes her?" spør Isak. Even gir ham et litt usikkert smil. "Jeg hadde sett deg før" svarer han, og Isak rynker brynene. "Hadde du sett meg før du fikk det bildet?". Even nikker. "Håper ikke jeg høres helt creepy ut, men jeg så deg første skoledag. Ble så jævlig glad da du sendte melding. Tenkte det måtte være skjebnen eller noe, så jeg kunne ikke la sjansen gå fra meg" sier Even ærlig og ser på Isak for å få en reaksjon. "Å..." er alt han klarer å få ut. Denne deilige gutten er seriøst interessert i Isak? Dette må være hans lykkedag. "Så... kan vi møtes igjen?" spør Even og virker litt nervøs. "Uten tvil" svarer Isak og returnerer det store smilet til Even.

-

Samme kveld låser Isak seg inn i kollektivet, og gir Eskild en stor og hard klem. "Hva skjer? spør Eskild forvirret. Det er ikke akkurat hverdagskost at Isak klemmer ham på den måten. "Tusen, tusen, tusen takk for at du tvang meg til å sende melding til Julian" sier Isak med et smil. "Ja? Fikk du svar?" spør Eskild og virker gira. "Ja, men hadde fått feil nummer ass, så endte opp med å gå på date med verdens kjekkeste gutt. Han heter Even, og jeg er helt serr forelska allerede" sier Isak ærlig. Eskild sperrer opp øynene og gir Isak enda en klem. "Så fantastisk, Isak. Så det betyr at min guru-advising faktisk fungerte? Hmm, tror det er første gang" sier Eskild ettertenksom.

Mobilen til Isak piper, og han ser at han har fått en melding. Navnet i telefonlista er allerede endret fra "Julian" til "Even <3".

**Even <3**

Takk for en hyggelig date. Du er enda bedre enn jeg har drømt om.

Serr? Har du drømt om meg?

Jepp.

Wow.

Vet du hvordan jeg kan få tak i det ekte telefonnummeret til han der Julian?

Wow, ok. Tar et hint.

Nei nei nei nei!

Vil bare si takk for at han ga meg feil nummer ass, sånn at jeg møtte deg.

<3 

 

-

 

Isak kryper opp i senga og legger hodet på puta. Han tenker på alt som har skjedd i dag og smiler. Ja, dette har vært en bra dag.


End file.
